Friends & Lovers
by ExOnEv
Summary: Morgan and JJ have had a secret relationship outside of work for a little while now, taking comfort in each other's arms from time to time. On this particular night, what happens the morning after might change everything. - Let's go ahead and assume Will doesn't exist for this one.
1. The Prompt

**Chapter 1: The Prompt**

* * *

Morgan dialed the desired extension and listened to it ring as he looked around, observing who his immediate company was. He could only see Prentiss and quickly swiveled his chair to face away from her.

"Jennifer Jareau speaking."

"Hey," he spoke low into the receiver. His eyebrow arched as he waited for some sort of response.

She gave an unintentional pause, but finally answered, "Hello, Morgan." JJ secured the phone in the crook of her neck and started thumbing through a very thick file on her desk.

"How ya doin'?"

"I'm really busy, Morgan. Is there something you needed? I don't have time to chat."

Morgan grinned to himself and slowly hung up the phone.

After she heard the line go dead, JJ stared at the dial pad on her office phone, a little lost in thought and then hung up the receiver, getting back to work.

* * *

Later that night, a knock sounded at the front door of Morgan's home. He wasn't surprised when he opened it and found JJ standing there, alone and in the dark, "I'm sorry it's been so long." It was all she could do to keep her teeth from chattering as she spoke. Morgan could see she was on the verge of shivering in the near freezing night air and took her hand, gently pulling her inside. She looked tired; beat to hell from her long day.

JJ removed her scarf and the long coat she had wrapped herself in, hanging them on a hook just inside the door; a familiar routine. She dropped her purse on the floor and then hugged herself, trying to rub away the goose bumps. She could smell the wood burning in the fireplace and on the surface of her skin, she could feel it too, but she was chilled to the bone. She glanced into the living room from the low lit entrance way they were standing in and smiled at how warm and inviting Morgan's place looked. Soft light from the kitchen at the right and the hard light from the living room at the left glanced off the hardwood floors, creating a dramatic tunnel effect as the light tried to reach them. She felt drawn in immediately.

Morgan took her hand again and they stood in the hallway, facing each other. His fingers caressed the hair from her face as he fell deeply into her eyes. It really had been so long… too long, in fact. "JJ, you have been on my mind _all day_…" His voice was like velvet against her skin and her eyes closed as his thumb rubbed the side of her face, enhancing that sensation. "I have missed you so much…" he glanced downward at her body… at them standing together. "I've missed this…"

She moved her face into his hand and absorbed his warmth, smiling, content at being in his company so intimately. When she looked back into his eyes, she told him, "Me too, Derek."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her, but didn't advance a kiss. Instead, he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes and moved in a little closer. He rubbed the back of her neck, messing his fingers into her hair and just looked at her. Everything in his eyes said that he adored her… that he cared for her so completely …and that he could not wait to make every single nerve ending in her body tingle with delight.

JJ shied away, knowing what Morgan was doing. He did this every time. And every time, it felt like her insides would explode from how good he made her feel.

_This man…_

At work she was more than able to control her reactions when he was around. In fact, both of them did a fantastic job at ignoring each other. At work, nights like this didn't exist. Morgan must have really been missing her to actually call and prompt her.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Derek…" She felt his hand slip downward and secure itself at her lower back.

His smile widened as he pulled her even closer. "Baby, you say that every time I get to see you." She dropped her head and tried to fight off her grin. His voice was beginning to melt any resolve she was pretending to have. "Don't make me beg…"

JJ gave a very slight chuckle. "…But that's what you like, isn't it… Mr. Derek Morgan?" Her right eyebrow arched, giving way to play.

Morgan growled out his own chuckle. "Mmph, God damn, I like it when you tease me." He leaned in to kiss her but she backed off, pressing her hands into his body as he held their centers together. He spoke as if his feelings were hurt. "Don't I get to taste those pretty lips of yours?"

JJ moved forward again, her mouth only an inch from his, "I like… to make… you beg."

Her sweet, warm breath tickled at his lips, making them so, so very hungry. He gave her a playful glare and scolded her. "That's not very nice, Miss Jareau…"

"Ooh, so formal," she pouted.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He smiled widely as she laughed with him.

Morgan finally leaned in with parted lips and met hers. This kiss was gentle, loving and lasted as long as it took for JJ to take in another breath. Morgan moaned as they opened their mouths against each other for the second kiss. He really could not wait to taste her again. His tongue licked against hers, causing JJ to whimper and that's precisely when JJ felt the heat began to surge throughout her body. Moaning and the sounds of the kisses soon drowned out the music JJ didn't even realize she had been enjoying in the background until she couldn't hear it anymore. She focused on everything Morgan; his scent, the soothing touch of his hands, the sounds of his breathing…

"Oh my God," she gasped. She was reeling from Morgan's mouth as he began to kiss down the length of her neck. Her hands gripped onto his arms, holding tight and squeezing at his firm muscles. She felt his hands begin to roam her slender body and she felt more goose bumps come. She shivered out another moan and realized her hands were suddenly lifting up his shirt. He backed away and lifted his arms as she began to pull the shirt up, but halfway through, he finished the job.

JJ's eyes feasted on Morgan's rippled torso and she reached out to touch him. He bowed his head and watched her hands make contact with his hot skin… Her cool fingertips made his stomach suck in and all of his muscles flex.

"Sorry…" she whispered. Morgan took her hand and touched her open palm to his abdomen and her fingers pressed into his toned flesh. He was so warm… She cozied up to him and hugged him, warming the front of her body with his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, holding her firmly.

When they released each other, Morgan's hands began to unbutton her blouse. He held eye contact with her the entire time as he slowly undid each button. He then reached behind her and unzipped her knee length skirt. She unhooked his belt and unzipped his jeans as he slowly opened her shirt. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took and he moved the shirt off of her, one shoulder… then the other until all she had to do was let go of his jeans and let the shirt fall. And she did just that. He unhooked her bra at the back as she tucked her hand inside his pants.

They maintained eye contact with each other as the sexual tension continued to build. He loved the fact that her hand was grasping onto his manhood. He wanted her to_ feel_ just how excited she made him. He was so hard and so ready. With only the fabric of his boxer briefs to separate, JJ's hand began to firmly squeeze and stroke Morgan's muscle, making him groan as his head slowly tilted back.

JJ watched Morgan's face and took pleasure in knowing he wanted her so badly. She knew she was special to him. He made sure he told her that every time they made love.

She let go so she could slip her bra off. Morgan looked at her breasts and it was obvious he liked what he saw, familiar or not. His eyes were becoming insatiable. JJ tugged her skirt passed her hips and let it slip down her legs to the floor. Kicking it aside, she stepped out of her shoes and took her pantyhose off. Morgan was glued to her every move, watching her flawless curves and lines as she undressed.

Once she was done, Morgan took her by her shoulders, turning her and then backed her up against the wall. He kissed her deeply as he stretched out her arms against the hard surface, literally taking her breath away. When he left her mouth to kiss her neck, she was panting.

He cupped her breasts with the palms of his hands, thumbing her nipples, making her whimper and it was music to his ears. He took her right breast into his mouth and gently sucked, rolling his tongue over the hard nub, feeling her body shake with every pass. Taking her left breast into his mouth, his tongue wildly flicked at it, making her knees weak.

Morgan french-kissed JJ's body all the way down to the waistband on her cotton panties. He pushed his nose between her legs and she moaned in anticipation. He could smell her sweet, musky scent and began to lick at her immediately. The extremely humid heat from his mouth seeping through her underwear and against her skin made her quiver so intensely that she found herself struggling to remain upright.

Morgan groaned and pulled her underwear down to her knees. Her pretty little mound had been recently trimmed, but still had enough of her light brown hair to tickle his face and he loved that. Her scent hit his nostrils again and he kissed her mound. He kissed it again and then licked it. JJ spread her legs wider for Morgan and he slipped his hand in between to touch her. He almost came when he felt just how wet she was. "Oh, baby…" he breathed, dipping his finger tip inside her lips. He could not resist putting that finger in his mouth. He lifted and pushed against her flesh, opening her lips and exposing her clit and then he kissed her most private area. She shook with pleasure. She swore she could feel her teeth tingling.

The moment Morgan's tongue found her clit, JJ let out a moan that signaled to Morgan he had found the spot. Her cries were as rhythmic as the circular motions his tongue made against her… By now he knew her; how her body responded and when she was getting close to climaxing. For the last few encounters he began toying with JJ; he'd get her to the edge and pull her back. He'd bring her sooo close… then stop… but Morgan wasn't a cruel lover. It was ultimately in favor of giving her the best release. Every time. He considered that tonight should be different. She was so tired and made the trip to come to him. _Maybe_ _I shouldn't keep her up all night this time._ He almost laughed to himself.

Morgan suddenly stood straight up and kissed her on the mouth. She was still dazed; kissing back was an afterthought. When he sunk down and wrapped his arms around her bottom and it startled her. She squealed as he effortlessly lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. "Morgan!" She cried out in laughter. Morgan grinned and started walking. "Oh my God…" He could feel the base of her palms pushing into his back. "Oh… Oh- Derek… Oh! Ahhha! Ohhhhh, ahhhh!" JJ shook on top of his shoulder as he walked, which made him nearly stop...

"Hey, are you starting without me?"

Between the excitement, the arousal, the pressure on her lower abdomen and her legs being squeezed together so tightly, JJ felt like she was climbing a rope in gym class. She couldn't stop her orgasm as it raced through her center. When it subsided, she went limp over his shoulder and laughed as she grabbed at his butt. "I'm blaming you for that one!" She slapped his ass once and promised more where that came from.

"Mmph!" he sounded as he headed to the bedroom.

JJ giggled the whole way; right up until Morgan gently lowered her down onto his bed and then she sighed just from the immediate comfort his plush pillow top surrounded her in. He leaned down and lovingly kissed her forehead as his left hand roamed her side. They kissed and softly laughed against each other's lips. "I've got some candles in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Oh, I love that," JJ hummed. She interlaced her fingers with his just before he stepped away.

Morgan headed into the bathroom and turned on the light after closing the door. "Hmm, vanilla, spice or lavender?" He ran his finger along his nose and then smelled each candle, trying to figure out what scents would complement her this evening. "Vanilla and spice it is." He took both candles into his palm and the lighter he kept with them. He turned out the light and opened the door.

"Baby, are you ready?" He set one candle down on the end table next to JJ and lit it. Then he walked over to the other side of the bed, doing the same with the spice scented candle. "JJ?" He crawled onto the bed, enjoying how cool the surface of the bedding felt. "Baby?" He ran his fingertips along her arm and then realized something didn't feel right - he got no response from her. He lifted himself up and hovered over her so he could look at her and what he saw made him chuckle. He should have seen it coming. She was fast asleep and he just couldn't bring himself to wake her up so he kissed her shoulder and rubbed her arm before he got up to blow out the candles.

He left the room to tend to his dog and lock the house down. About ten minutes later, he crawled back onto the bed with JJ, spooning her warm body, falling asleep next to her.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 is brewing! **_


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

* * *

This was nice. This was comfortable. This was good. This was blissfully floating, weightless and fluffy, warm and snug, wrapped inside of cozy softness _good_. "Mmmmmm," she moaned, smiling in her sleep. This could last forever as far as she was concerned.

This. Was. Perfect.

Her toes stretched out from beneath the warmth, exposing themselves to the daylight and the cool air that she shielded herself from. She could smell her coconut scented hair, mixed with her body heat and breath as it lay scattered over her face. As her senses began to awaken, soft pink light became brighter and harsher beneath her eyelids, nearly demanding that she open her eyes. She moaned again, this time saddened that she was no longer lost to such a restful night.

Opening one eye, only slightly, she was taken aback by all the white she was surrounded in. Something was different. And then suddenly, something didn't feel right. She could hear someone else in the room and his voice sounded the same moment she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey, sweet JJ…" Morgan stretched his hand to her shoulder… well, what he assumed was her shoulder. She had cocooned herself inside of the bedding. "Good morning…"

JJ sat up as if turned on by a switch. She looked confused and it was obvious her mind was racing. "Uhh…" was all she could accomplish.

"Man, you slept hard," Morgan mumbled as he thought back; he had tried to wake her a couple times in the night to continue what they had started, but she was out. He sat down at the foot of the bed to put his socks on. "What do you want for breakfast? Name it, it's yours." He smiled softly at her, adoring her bedhead as he glanced over his shoulder to look at her several times.

"Derek!"

His eyebrows raised and turned in, hearing the alarm in her voice. "Yeah?"

"Oh, my God, what time is it?" Her tone was on the edge of frantic. She searched for his alarm clock which was on his side of the bed. "Oh, my God," she repeated.

Something bit at Morgan's stomach, but he tried to ignore it. "JJ, it's only 6:30," he played dumb. He knew she'd be upset, but he didn't think it would be this big of a deal.

By this time, JJ was bolting off the bed, naked and running from the bedroom.

He slowly followed her to the front door where her clothes had landed the night before. He sighed as he indirectly watched her get dressed. "Come have some breakfast."

JJ gasped in disbelief. "I have _such_ an important meeting today! This morning… I—I," she fumbled trying to step into her pantyhose. "I have to be there in fifteen minutes." She rolled her eyes, clearly angry. "I cannot believe this, Morgan."

Ouch. She was definitely pissed and he hung his head a bit. "You looked so peaceful… and beautiful… You were so exhausted. I just couldn't-"

"Unacceptable," she hissed as she lifted her foot behind herself to get her shoe on while palming the wall for balance. "This is why we made the rules we did."

This mess about whatever meeting she has was an accident. He knew nothing about that; however… he did know she wasn't supposed to stay the night. It was part of their arrangement that it would never happen with either of them at either home. The problem was he couldn't tell which she was truly upset over. "No, it's not," he disagreed.

JJ wiped her eyes and tried to tame her hair with her hurried hands. "I'm leaving," she told him, next turning her attention to her purse as she fished for her car keys.

"JJ, I'm sorry-"

She held her palm up at him. "No, _I'm_ sorry," she nearly snapped back.

He watched as she let herself out. "See you at work," he sighed and rubbed his hand over his fuzzy scalp, heading toward his kitchen. He stared at Clooney and Clooney stared back. "What just happened, man?" He shook his head at his dog, wishing _he_ somehow knew all the answers, but his dog didn't care one way or the other. He just whined and rested his head on his paws, patiently hoping for some handouts during breakfast.

* * *

When Morgan arrived at the BAU he immediately began scanning for JJ, wanting some eye contact with her so he could try and read her. Maybe she was calm by now and had thought about things, realizing they weren't so bad. By 10am, he hadn't seen her. His imagination was getting the better of him and just wanted some sense of where her head was at.

"Hey, Reid, you seen JJ?"

"Uhh," Reid glanced at his watch and then back to Morgan. "I saw her about thirteen hours twenty four minutes ago."

Morgan frowned. "_Today_, Reid."

Reid sensed Morgan's urgent need to know and gave him an inquisitive look. "No?" he answered back in the form of a question. "I think she went with Garcia to a Survivors of Violent Crime Outreach… thing…" Reid's voice trailed as he read Morgan's tense body language. "Is everything okay? I'm sure we could get a message to her…"

Morgan was oblivious to Reid's watchful eye, too busy thinking. "No, no… That's alright. I just wanted to…" Morgan stopped himself from continuing to speak and forced a smile as he patted Reid's shoulder. "No, man. I'm good, thanks."

As he walked away, Morgan could feel Reid watching him, but he didn't care. He pulled out his phone and began texting Garcia: Hey, Baby Girl. You out all day? Missing that beautiful smile already. Say hi to JJ.

Less than thirty seconds later, Garcia responded: Love of My Life! We'll be back around 3! :)

Morgan couldn't help but smile. He loved that crazy woman. And for a moment, he forgot that 'shit was hitting the fan', but with no warning at all, Morgan felt Reid behind him and he flinched. "Dammit, Reid."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Go profile something." Morgan started to walk away.

"I think I may have my hands full with _you_…"

That earned Reid a glare from Morgan, but he tried not to overreact. "Reid, leave it alone."

Reid was shy to continue, but he stepped toward Morgan and tried, "You… You know… if you ever need to talk..."

Morgan and Reid locked eyes. For just a split second, Morgan wanted to spill, but he had to consider JJ. He sighed and made a motion with his hands between them, as if trying to reset Reid's concern. "It's nothing, man. Everything's alright."

As Morgan walked away, Reid continued to watch him, hoping everything actually was okay.

* * *

Time for a fourth cup of coffee to go with the third case review Morgan had on his desk.

JJ. There she was; she was getting coffee too.

Morgan felt his heart pounding harder and faster with each step he took. The last thing he wanted or was ever looking for was to upset one of the most beautiful people he'd ever known. He took a good look around and headed over to the coffee and began helping himself. He stayed quiet and hoped she would speak to him first. He stole a glance as she stood next to him and drank from her cup. She wanted to say something. To him, it seemed like it was on the edge of her tongue… but she was reluctant; maybe there were too many eyes and ears around?

Morgan sighed. If now wasn't the time, it wasn't the time. He'd wait until she was ready. He gave her a good, hard look in the eye and then left her there, stumbling over her thoughts.

JJ sighed and leaned back against the counter. When she looked up again, she saw Reid watching her from his desk. He quickly pretended to be busy, but noooo… That was the last thing she wanted to have seen.

She had to nip this in the bud. She went to use the bathroom and collect herself in front of the mirror before she visited Reid.

"Hey, Spence," she smiled and sat down, borrowing an empty chair from a neighboring desk.

She clearly had snuck up on him and he straightened his tie after the sudden breath he had taken in. "Hi," he smiled back and continued to shuffle through his paperwork.

"What a day…" she relaxed into the chair and groaned as she let her head fall back.

Reid looked at her… and looked at her neck, noticing a slight change in hue near her collar bone… and then turned his attention back to the paperwork. "Long?"

"Yeah…" she breathed. "I can't wait to go home and soak in the bathtub. My feet are killing me."

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Didn't you go home last night?"

JJ's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as she felt heat fill the center of her chest. She looked at Reid and saw he wouldn't look her in the eye. "I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up late. I didn't have enough ti-"

"What's Morgan's deal? He was looking for you this morning…"

_This is backfiring._ JJ's breath left her body involuntarily. _He knows… _"He was?"

"Yeah, and then over by the coffee a few moments ago… I know it's none of my business, but is everything okay between you two?"

Her breaths became shallow as she watched Reid work his long fingers over the paper surfaces as he read. "Uhh… yeah… I mean, I guess. I don't really…" A colleague had interrupted and prompted a signature from her mid-sentence. She looked back at Reid while she finished what she had intended to say, "…know what you mean," and her eyes fell right into his and he was waiting for it to happen. She knew at that moment that he absolutely knew more than he was letting on and he was waiting for her to be honest with him and admit to it. Admit to it or lie right to his face. They stared at each other until Reid finally looked back to his paperwork.

Her eyes rolled just before she closed them and then she took a silent breath. _OMG_, _this_ _is_ _scary_. "Spence?" Her tone was almost pleading. _Don't make me lie to you. Don't make me tell you the truth._ He wouldn't respond. He just kept his nose pointed at his paper work as if he were sitting alone. JJ glanced at her watch and let out a frustrated moan. "I need to go downstairs. I might not be back before you leave." She waited for some acknowledgement from him and still nothing. "See you tomorrow?" She waited… and he still ignored her. She pouted the tiniest bit before she got up and walked away.

After he knew she was gone, Reid stopped pretending to be busy and just stared at the air in front of him. He felt unworthy of his friends' trust and it hurt. He kinda felt like a third wheel too, to be honest, though he knew that was an unfair reaction.

"Did JJ come through here?"

Reid was suddenly being towered over his shoulder by Morgan and nearly scoffed at his question. "You were literally inches away from her a less than ten minutes ago. What's the matter? You two can't get enough of each other?" Reid stood out of his chair and was about to walk away.

Morgan halted Reid with a hand to his chest. "Whoa, whoa, hey... Number one, check your attitude. Number two, you mind your own business. You got no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not going to say anything. I just wish you two didn't feel like you need to lie to me. I can keep a secret."

Morgan stared at Reid and sighed. "Reid…" he started to talk and then stopped.

"You're not denying it."

"Just do us a favor and mind your own business."

"If you hurt her, I'll make your life here miserable," Reid promised staring right into Morgan's eyes. "I don't care if you're one of my best friends."

Morgan wished he could confess that it felt like_ he_ was the one about to get hurt, but he let Reid walk away without saying another word to him.

* * *

_**Hope you liked! I will write more as I can and post it asap! (Don't worry! More smut to come! LOL)**_


End file.
